Camino hacia la libertad
by TheJakx100
Summary: Krey Houssen, hijo de un Jedi superviviente de la Gran Purga realizada por los clones tras ser activada la Orden 66. Cuando era un bebé fue arrebatado de los brazos de sus padres a la fuerza y ahora, está a punto de convertirse en el aprendiz de Darth Vader, y de darse a conocer como el asesino más sanguinario que a pisado la Galaxia. Pero, ¿realmente es leal a Vader y el Imperio?
1. Introducción

**Personajes Principales: **Krey Houssen y Darth Vader, por ahora.

**Temática: **La vida y crecimiento de Krey Houssen, el aprendiz de Darth Vader.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en general.

**Nota: **Este es mi primer fic, el que prácticamente escribí amenazado de muerte por cierta amiga mía (?)... Cómo sea, espero disfruten y se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Y gracias adelantadas a todo el que se le ocurra leer y dar alguna recomendación o comentario c:

**Disclaimer: **Claro está que todo lo relacionado en este fic con Star wars no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, ahora está en manos de Disney. De todos este fic cuenta con personajes propios y a su vez, con un personaje extraído de Jak 2 que son los Lurkers.

* * *

**Camino a la Libertad**

**Capítulo 1: El fin de una vida, el comienzo de otra. **

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que Palpatine había ejecutado la Orden 66? Nadie se esperaba esa repentina traición por parte de los clones, y es que nadie tenía consciencia de que secretamente, esta había sido inculcada en ellos. Un error que los Jedi pagaron caro, siendo perseguidos y purgados hasta casi su pronta desaparición de la faz de la Galaxia. Muchos Jedi murieron en el ataque al templo a manos de Anakin… Demasiados. Los pocos que quedaron, los pocos que lograron escapar se refugiaron por todos y cada uno de los planetas, esperando no ser encontrados por lo atentos ojos del Imperio… Pero eso falló.

La gran mayoría eran encontrados por los espías del Emperador, y de su aprendiz Darth Vader.

Lurian Houssen, un maestro Jedi recién reconocido como tal, y su esposa, esperaban un hijo cuando la Orden 66 fue ejecutada. Él permanecía en Coruscant en ese momento, logró escapar a duras penas cuando vio humo en el Templo Jedi…

- ¿Qué sucede Lurian? – preguntó su esposa, preocupada, recostada en la cama al notar el rostro horrorizado de su marido que llevaba largo rato mirando por la ventana.- ¿Sucede algo con el Templo? – no le costó mucho reconocer que la dirección en la que su Lurian mirava, era el templo Jedi.-

- Lo están atacando – respondió, algo frío pese a la situación. Lurian todavía estaba procesando lo que sus ojos veían.- Los clones lo están atacando – reafirmó, no le era difícil ver como las naves de asalto iban llegando a una velocidad alarmante, llenando la zona de cientos de soldados dispuestos a matar.-

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, tan sorprendida como su marido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama, estaba próxima a cumplir los nueve meses de embarazo, y su vientre era muy, muy notorio.- Eso es imposible… - susurró, entendiendo que el recién convertido en Maestro Jedi jamás bromearía con algo así.-

- Debemos irnos inmediatamente de Coruscant – dijo de pronto, acercándose a su esposa al notar que ella se había quejado un poco al moverse.- Debemos tomar solo indispensable y alejarnos cuánto antes, es posible que vengan a buscarnos pronto.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó la mujer, asustada por el tono nervioso en la voz de su marido. Estaba pálido y asustado, tanto así que sus manos temblaban de una manera impresionante.-

- Es una purga de Jedis… No estoy del todo seguro, pero si los clones están atacando el Templo no creo que sea para defender un ataque directo de otra facción, nos habríamos dado cuenta y hubiesen pedido refuerzos – analizó, tratando de relajarse, pero era imposible, el solo pensar que su hijo corría peligro al ser un descendiente Jedi le ponía de los nervios.- Dana, debemos irnos cuánto antes. Por favor…

La mujer asintió y se puso de pie ayudada por su marido, ella también estaba nerviosa pero lo disimulaba mucho mejor y es que, Lurian, podría ser un maestro Jedi, pero en asuntos que concerniesen a su esposa e hijo no podía mantener la calma ni aunque lo atasen.

Demoraron pocos minutos en estar preparados, Lurian le había recomendando a la mujer tomar la ropa más abrigada que tuviese, puesto que tenía pensado ir a refugiarse a Kirindae, el planeta gélido más alejado del conflicto. Aunque tenía consciencia de que pisaría terreno muy complicado y desconocido, el Joven Maestro no tenía otra opción.

Juntos tomaron la nave que Lurian había comprado para realizar un viaje próximo, jamás pensó que ese viaje sería para escapar y salvar la vida de su familia.

El joven Maestro no pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que la nave alcanzó el hiperespacio.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Dana, tomando la mano de su marido, acariciando esta lenta y suavemente, dándole a entender con esa sencilla gesta que estaba con él hasta el final.-

- Tenemos toda la Galaxia por delante de nosotros, Dana… Pero sé que cada punto, cada planeta es un peligro para ti y nuestro hijo – el hombre cerró los ojos, y suspiró, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Segundos después empezó a meditar y a analizar la situación.- Kirindae es el único mundo donde dudo que nos busquen en mucho tiempo, y si vienen, ya estaremos preparados para volver a huir – planeó el joven, y su mujer aceptó, él supo que ella aceptaba cuando de un momento a otro, sintió los labios de su amada rozar los suyos, dándole un beso que tanto necesitaba.- Gracias.

- Sé que nos protegerás bien, Lurian… Te seguiré a donde vayas – y eso, era un hecho.-

Una hora después de haber despegado desde Coruscant, se encontraban frente a ellos el inmenso planeta gélido, Kirindae. Pocas razas y pocos seres vivos aceptaban un terreno tan inhóspito y duro de sobrellevar, no cualquiera sobrevivía en las duras condiciones del frío planeta. En la práctica, para vivir correctamente en Kirindae debías saber lidiar a la perfección con un frío tan helado que podía calarse hasta en tus huesos sin la mayor dificultad, con un frío que entumecía todos tus miembros si cometías la osadía de ir un poco desabrigado por el hecho de que parecía un día soleado. El sol no calentaba en aquél planeta, y es que estaba demasiado, demasiado alejado para ello. Pero aún así, era habitable. Si conseguías vivir con el frío, y aceptar que salir a la calle era perder por completo el contacto con cada uno de tus dedos, lograrías sobrevivir.

Las gentes de Kirindae lo habían elegido para vivir sus vidas al límite, y aunque no lo pareciese, vivían bastante bien. Había aprendido a construir casas prácticamente inmunes al frío exterior, sobrevivían a base de distintos pescados y también de las importaciones de carne, frutas y verduras que llegaban una vez al mes e inundaban los mercados con algo nuevo jamás visto por algunos. Entonces, Kirindae era un mundo encerrado, pero con un leve contacto con el exterior.

Las gentes se sorprendieron bastante cuando vieron una nave con marcas de Coruscant llegar, ¿qué querría un citadino en aquél lugar? Pero muchos fueron a ayudarles nada más notar que venían cargados con maletas, y a su vez, venía mujer embarazada en aquella pareja. La nave de Lurian aterrizó en el único "aeropuerto" Nemerend, donde varias personas, aún pese a la poca tasa de llegada de extranjeros, aguardaban pacientes a ayudar a los recién llegados… Con Lurian y Dana tuvieron todavía más cuidado.

- ¿Podemos saber cuál es el motivo de su llegada a Kirindae? – preguntó uno de los encargados de recibir a los recién llegados.-

- Escapamos de Coruscant luego de que atacasen el Templo Jedi – le comentó Lurian, con cierto aire de confidencia. Si quería llevarse bien con esa gente, la sinceridad era algo primordial. Las gentes de Kirindae odiaban a los extraños que venían a traer problemas con mentiras y engaños, pero aceptaban a aquellos que traían problemas, y eran sinceros con ello.-

- ¿Un ataque al Templo de Coruscant? Resulta increíble pensar que alguien tuvo el valor de atacar a los Jedi – reconoció el hombre, de unos 35 años, por su voz era fácil imaginar esa edad puesto que iban tan cubiertos con ropa que a duras penas podías ver piel en ellos.-

- Los clones han perdido el control, tengo consciencia de que quizá estaban preparados para traicionarnos en algún momento – y con ello, daba a entender de que él también era un Jedi, solo había sido necesaria la mención del "traicionarnos".-

- Puede contar con nuestra hospitalidad, Lurian… Le conseguiremos una casa cómoda para usted y su esposa, siéntase bienvenido por las gentes de Kirindae. –

Lurian y Dana habían conseguido escapar, ¿pero realmente serían las cosas tan fáciles? ¿Realmente podrían mantenerse ajenos al control que Palpatine y Darth Vader estaban ejerciendo sobre la Galaxia entera?

Palpatine ya se había proclamado como Emperador y había encomendado a Vader y sus espías asesinar a todos y cada uno de los Jedi que hubiesen escapado de la Gran Purga. En pocas semanas de 500 Jedi supervivientes, fueron quedando 400… De 400, a 300… De 300 a 200… De 200… A 100… Y de 100 a con suerte 50… Los espías del Sith Darth Vader eran efectivos, y encontraban Jedi aunque estos se escondieran en los rincones más remotos de la Galaxia.

Eran efectivos, asesinos leales e infalibles. Ni un Jedi escapaba a sus radares, de sus redes de espionaje. En pocos días, llegó a sus oídos la existencia de uno en Kirindae, y él personalmente se puso en marcha, acompañado por cientos, miles de clones.

Un error por parte de Lurian al mostrar su sable protegiendo la ciudad de un ataque del único peligro en Kirindae, Lurkers.

Esas criaturas estaban completamente adaptadas al frío, y en apariencia, podrían parecerse a unos gigantescos simios de pelaje rojizo con una cara que perfectamente recordaba a un pescado. Criaturas sanguinarias, su fealdad era suficiente para saberlo. Tanto así como los grandes colmillos y poderosos brazos que usaban para triturar y aplastar a sus víctimas, Lurian no había tenido más remedio que usar sus poderes como maestro Jedi y su sable láser para proteger a su familia y a la ciudad que le había acogido tan hospitalariamente.

Y eso, había sido suficiente para que uno de los espías de Vader, disfrazado de pueblerino hubiese descubierto la localización del Jedi y de su familia… Y Lurian, no sabía el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Su mujer prontamente había cumplido los 9 meses de embarazo, ante ellos aguardaba la idea de residir para siempre en Kirindae, entrenar a su hijo como un Jedi y mantener viva la Orden, para prontamente, estar listos en un resurgir de los Jedi, arrebatando así al Imperio el control que ejercían sobre todos y cada uno de los planetas… Cruel y sanguinario control. Lurian ansiaba grandes cosas y una magnífica vida de glorias para su hijo o hija, como cualquier padre… Pero sabía, que quizá, era mejor mantener los pies en la Tierra.

De pronto, a altas horas de la noche, el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta principal de la casa llamó su atención. Se desperezó despacio, sintiendo su corazón acelerado de pronto… Nadie venía a las 4 de la madrugada golpeando de esa forma la puerta con buenas noticias, nadie. Por inercia, se vistió rápido y tomó su sable, guardándolo en un costado de su cinturón… Algo le decía, que esa noche no terminaría nada bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver a un hombre que ingresó de un empujón con él, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en lo que descubría su rostro de los kilos de ropa que portaba como abrigos. Su respiración entrecortada indicaba que había venido corriendo desde lejos… De pronto, reconoció su uniforme… Era uno de los encargados del "aeropuerto".

- Lurian – empezó, siendo esas las únicas palabras que pudo articular por lo cansado que venían.- L-los … Imperiales… Han… Llegado – soltó, para horror del Maestro, que escuchó con atención las palabras del hombre.-

- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – preguntó, queriendo cerciorarse… Ahora ya no podría tomar su nave y viajar, si los imperiales habían llegado estaba claro que venían por él, y era seguro de que destruirían cada nave que tratase de escapar. Al ver que el joven asentía con la cabeza, Lurian entró de nuevo a ese estado de desesperación.-

- Darth… Darth Vader… En persona vino… - logró decir, ahora más completo, lentamente el joven estaba recuperando el aliento.-

- Entonces, es momento de terminar de una vez con ese maldito traidor… - Lurian estaba decidido, muchos habían creído que Anakin sería aquél que traería paz y orden… El equilibrio a la fuerza, pero se había equivocado, y ya era hora de terminar con eso. Él, estaba decidido a matar a Darth Vader, a Anakin Skywalker y a Darth Sidious.- Cuida de mi esposa, por favor… Volveré cuando todo esto termine… - aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo temía que jamás volvería.-

- Que la fuerza te acompañe, Lurian… - dijo el joven, yendo en dirección a la habitación donde Dana esperaba. Lurian no iba a despedirse de ella… La chica aún dormía pese a los desesperados golpes del joven que había ido a avisarles.

El joven no se despidió, si no que salió de la casa, cabizbajo… No había necesidad de abrigarse en ese momento, la fuerza fluía a tal nivel por sus venas que no era capaz de sentir frío… Sus poderes como auténtico Jedi estaban despertando bien después de tantos días sin manipularlos.

Los clones se movían rápido, entraban a todas y cada una de las casas de la ciudad, disparando, asesinando, destruyendo sin preguntar. Era un ejército eterno, infinito… Parecía no tener fin. Pero Lurian estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta su último aliento. El joven se colocó la capucha mientras tomaba su sable, en medio de una multitud de clones que le apuntó nada más notar su presencia… Cuando el joven se dispuso a desplegar su sable, dejando a relucir la verde hoja de su sable láser, fue todavía peor.-

- ¡A todas las unidades, encontramos al Jedi! – gritó uno, comunicándose vía radial con el resto de las tropas… Prontamente, tendría una multitud de clones sedienta de su sangre rodeándole, Lurian aún así sonreía. Detrás de esa capucha esperaba un alborotado cabello rubio de punta y unos fieros ojos café, que prometían muerte a cada uno de los clones que llegaba a rodearle, creando un perfecto círculo a su alrededor.-

- La Orden, prevalecerá… - susurró, y entonces la nieve del suelo empezó a elevarse lentamente a su alrededor, dibujando un círculo perfecto de nieve tras los asustados clones que empezaban a retroceder, mas de uno arrastrado por la fuerza invisible que también le obligaba a dar vueltas y vueltas sin control.- Y los Jedi pronto volverán a caminar con la frente en alto, y no ocultos… - profetizó, a medida que su poder estaba listo para el poderoso ataque que planeaba.-

Algunos clones asustados empezaron a disparar, hiriendo a sus compañeros que daban vueltas alrededor de Lurian, incapaces de herir siquiera al joven, en el centro de aquél círculo de fuerza. Cuando el maestro sintió que todo el poder que necesitaba reunir estaba listo, dejó que toda la fuerza que había acumulado estallase, creando así una onda expansiva que no solo arrojó lejos a clones, si no que también creó y levantó una inmensa capa de nieve que aplastó a varios de los soldados que venían en camino.

El maestro Jedi se encontró entonces ante una capa de nieve en la que sobresalían diversos miembros que daban a tender que había cuerpos enterrados en esta. Sin más Lurian empezó a avanzar, esperando encontrar a Vader, mas no tuvo que dar más de diez pasos antes de recibir un empujón invisible que le arrojó varios metros atrás. A duras penas recuperó el equilibrio, tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y clavar sus dedos en la nieve, tratando de frenar su cuerpo a duras penas. Ante sus ojos, pudo ver a Darth Vader, cruzado de brazos, examinándole con un aire de superioridad y fastidio. No esperaba a un Jedi capaz de eso, estaba muy seguro de que sería otro debilucho fácil de matar… Pero Lurian, Lurian no solo era un maestro Jedi. Había obtenido su puesto luego de demostrar que su control en la fuerza escapaba de la comprensión de los más grandes maestros… Él, era algo más que un guerrero común.

Ambos desplegaron sus sables láser cuando Lurian recuperó el equilibrio, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

- ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho a la Orden, a la Galaxia Anakin! – gritó Lurian, quitándose la túnica, quedando únicamente en sus ropas de combate comunes. Se había vestido con ellas nada más levantarse. Algo le había dicho que así debía ser.-

- Anakin Skywalker murió hace mucho tiempo, Jedi… Mi nombre es Darth Vader, y he venido aquí a erradicar a los traidores como tú – le señaló con el dedo índice, lanzando con eso otra ráfaga de fuerza, pero Lurian la esquivó saltando, empezando a correr rápidamente en dirección a Vader quién frenó la estocada de Lurian enseguida.- ¿Y tú te haces llamar un Maestro Jedi? – preguntó, Darth Vader, tras esa horrenda respiración que bien recordaría a un asmático, mientras con solo ejercer algo más de fuerza en sus brazos destrozó la ofensiva del Jedi, abriendo una completa brecha en sus defensas.-

A punto estuvo Lurian de morir, pues Vader no esperó un segundo y quiso clavarle su sable ante ese tremendo error que el Jedi había cometido, pero este fue más hábil y ahora utilizó otra repulsión, el mismo proceso que había llevado a cabo para acabar con los clones, pero esta vez, con menos intensidad pues no tenía tiempo de reunir tanto poder. Vader salió despedido a varios metros de distancia, mas se repuso enseguida, volviendo a caminar en pocos segundos en dirección a Lurian. Sus sables volvieron a chocar cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, y chocaban sin cesar, cada ataque buscaba matar, cada defensa salvar la vida, cada movimiento tener superioridad ante el enemigo.

Lurian no daba chance a Vader, y el otro tampoco daba oportunidades ante un Jedi… Aunque extrañamente, solo se había visto en una batalla tan larga cuando peleo con su antiguo mentor, Obi-Wan.

De pronto, Lurian aprovechó un momento para lanzarse a un ataque precipitado. Dio un paso usando la fuerza para moverse rápido y llegar frente a él, en un rápido bloqueo abrió las defensas de Vader, pues este había atacado nada más ver eso, y luego, sin piedad, buscó aprovechar la brecha que él había abierto para terminar con la batalla sin ninguna dificultad. Pero Vader ya conocía ese movimiento desesperado, él mismo lo había usado una vez. Antes de que el joven pudiese proseguir con el ataque y matarle, hizo lo mismo que Lurian, usó la repulsión cargando una cantidad base de su poder y alejó a Lurian unos metros, aunque el joven cayó muchísimo peor que el Sith…

De espaldas terminó en el suelo, quejándose al toparse con hielo y no con suave nieve. A duras penas podía sentir su cuerpo, y ahora, a causa del dolor, por fin estaba empezando a sentir el frío. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido de pronto, incapaz de notar ningún miembro de su ser… Trató de buscar el protector tacto de la empuñadura de su sable, pero notó que este estaba demasiado alejado de él y cuando quiso acercarse a tomarlo, una poderosa patada fue clavada en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole girar a sí mismo por la fuerza ejercida en el ataque y por el dolor.

- Has demostrado ser digno Maestro Jedi… Pero jamás podrás igualarte a alguien conocedor de las artes del Lado Oscuro. Solo eres un patético Jedi más, y es momento de que mueras – con solo un brusco movimiento de su mano, Lurian empezó a elevarse por los aires, sintiendo como una gran e increíble fuerza presionaba, apretaba su cuello, impidiendo que el aire lograse llegar hasta sus pulmones. Darth Vader le estaba estrangulando, y aunque el cuerpo del joven se moviese, se quejase, tratase de luchar contra ese poder, estaba demasiado débil después de esos golpes como para contrarrestar… Vader le había ganado, y él había fallado. Pero de pronto, el Lord Sith notó una fuerza que antes no había sentido, al igual que Lurian. El joven, en sus últimos momentos entendió de quién se trataba… Su hijo había nacido en el lapso de tiempo en el que él había salido a pelear. Su hijo, moriría en manos de Darth Vader. Pero otra idea cruzó la mente del Sith… Pues ese poder era exactamente igual al de Lurian, por lo que el Sith consideró que quizá, ese joven había escapado junto con otro Jedi. Terminó de torturar a Lurian, rompiéndole por completo el cuello y acabando con su vida, luego de que Vader sencillamente apretase su puño.-

Se escuchó el "crack", el sonido de una vida segada en segundos, en instantes. El cadáver cayó sobre la nieve, y el Lord Sith se encargó de que el sable láser del joven estuviese a buen recaudo, en sus propias manos.

Entonces empezó a avanzar en dirección a donde este nuevo poder se sentía, con tanta intensidad y fiereza que Vader se preparó para una futura batalla contra otro Maestro tan capaz como el que acababa de matar. Aunque supuso, que sería tan temerario como el anterior por lo que no se preocupó. No podía demostrar que se había visto muy sorprendido ante la existencia de un Jedi capaz de terminar con 500 clones él solo y de un único movimiento, eso era algo destacable, muy destacable. Y por un momento, por unos instantes, había temido ser derrotado. Pero el miedo le dio fuerza, le dio más poder y más control todavía en el lado oscuro… Lo cual le fue suficiente para derrotar a Lurian.

Prontamente, se encontró frente a la casa que pertenecía a Lurian y a Dana, con solo un empujón de la fuerza la tiró abajo, e ingresó a la estancia, viendo al fondo una luz tras una puerta entreabierta. No necesito de acercarse, solo empujó un poco con su poder y tras de esta, pudo ver a una mujer, con los ojos cerrados y empapada en sudor, cargando a un bebé recién nacido en brazos, recostada en la cama.

Volteó segundos antes de que el joven al cual Lurian le había pedido que cuidase de su mujer le pegase con un sartén en el casco, pensando que quizá eso sería útil. En instantes, el sable láser le había atravesado el corazón, arrebatándole la vida en cuestión de segundos. El ruido del cadáver cayendo, alertó a la mujer… Ya sabía todo lo que pasaría luego.

Por la puerta, vio ingresar a aquél extraño ser de negro, con el sable de su marido en las manos.

- Entonces, ese niño es el que desprende tanto poder… - susurró, cruzándose de brazos, admirando la escena. En su mente, figuraron cientos de traiciones, cientos formas de usar ese poder para él ser quién dirigiría la Galaxia… Y no su maestro. Si él tuviese ese poder, sería sin duda imparable, aunque, luego lo pensó mejor… ¿Era necesario tener ese poder?... ¿O era mejor, que ese niño lo tuviese y domesticarlo? Ahora era un bebé, fácil de moldear… Si lo entrenaba y hacía que esos poderes creciesen, prontamente tendría al asesino Sith perfecto… Al ser adecuado a su costado para destruir a su maestro, Darth Sidious. Pero eso debía mantenerlo en secreto, no podía permitir que su maestro se enterase, de ser así, todo su plan correría riesgo, tanto como él mismo. Entonces, ocultaría al niño y lo entrenaría… Lo volvería el guerrero capaz de derrotar al Emperador y lo mataría luego, para que no se repitiese la historia. Los Sith se preciaban por ser traidores, ¿por qué él no?.-

Si no hubiese tenido esa máscara negra rodeando su cara su sonrisa hubiese sido la más oscura, terrorífica y perversa que ningún ser humano hubiese visto jamás, y es que de por sí, el rostro desfigurado de Vader ya era aterrador.

Le arrebató de sus manos al niño a la madre, y luego, usando su sable amenazó a la mujer.

- Dale un nombre a este niño – ordenó, teniendo el sable láser muy cerca del cuello de la mujer.- rápido.

- K-krey… Krey Houssen… - dijo Dana, sintiendo que con eso, había sentenciado no solamente su vida, si no que la de su hijo.-

- Muy bien, bienvenido al Lado Oscuro, Krey Houssen… - dijo, antes de atravesar el cuello de la mujer, segando una vez más otra vida sin siquiera sentir remordimiento alguno. Vader ya estaba acostumbrado.

El Lord Sith notó como el niño se ponía a llorar una vez había terminado con la vida de la mujer, y sin más, lo cubrió con uno de los abrigos que encontró entre los armarios, no podía permitir que su joven sicario muriese antes de cumplir su destino… Un destino oscuro, y lleno de sangre…

_Han pasado 26 años desde ese oscuro suceso…_


	2. La Demencia de la Fuerza

**Nota: **Después de meses de vagancia me dio por hacer el segundo capítulo de mi fic, y aquí está, con mucho que mejorar todavía, jaja... Pero bueno, ahí les va.

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars sigue siendo de Disney, ¡ojalá no la caguen con la película que harán! Y bueno, lo único que me pertenece aquí es Krey, lo otro está prácticamente todo sacado de la historia original con un par de retoques propios. Como la otra vez, gracias por leer y acepto sugerencias, críticas y cualquier comentario que se les venga en gana, no se corten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La demencia de la Fuerza**

26 largos años más de dominio Imperial… Las gentes de la Galaxia ya habían olvidado las libertades que poseían cuando la República gobernaba. Tiempos en que los Jedi defendían la Galaxia… Pero el cambio estaba por llegar, nada más debían ser… Pacientes.

Krey había pasado todo el día entrenando en la habitación de la gran estación espacial que Vader había construido especialmente para ocultar su existencia del Emperador. En dicha estación se habían reunido las últimas grandes máquinas de fabricación de droides de batalla los cuales habían sido mejorados de tal forma que hasta el droide más básico luchase a la par de un comandante clon entrenado.

Entrenando prácticamente desde que empezó a caminar y hablar, los poderes de Krey maravillaban cada día más a su maestro, quién le había enseñado las sendas del Lado Oscuro, ansiando convertirle en el Sith perfecto.

Muchas veces se había topado con pensamientos de Krey que discrepaban en demasía con los ideales Sith, era como si el Jedi que su padre fue guiase internamente al chico, pero Vader se había encargado de acallar esos pensamientos, o eso creía él.

Krey había llegado a la conclusión de que no debía rebatir a aquél hombre que le había dado un "hogar" y un objetivo por el cual vivir, y que según Vader le había contado, le cuidaba y entrenaba por una promesa que le hizo al difunto padre de Krey en su lecho de muerte.

_Tu padre fue un glorioso Sith que ayudó en muchas ocasiones al Imperio y planeaba junto conmigo derrocar al Emperador. Pero éste detectó nuestro plan y mandó a matar tanto a tu padre como a mí. Lurian me encubrió, se culpó a sí mismo únicamente y fingió ante el Emperador que me había estado usando para sus propios propósitos de dominio de la Galaxia y que como tal yo no tenía nada que ver en esa traición… Él se hizo conocer como el arquitecto de aquél gran plan… Pero hizo eso a cambio de que te enseñase el camino del Lado Oscuro y que junto contigo derrocásemos al Emperador y dirigiésemos juntos el Imperio. _

Una hábil mentira que el joven había aprendido a aceptar, aunque tenía sus dudas sobre ello.

El último droide fue a parar a los pies de Krey, derrotado por el hábil sable del chico. Aquél día se había encargado él solo de tantos droides que cuasi comparaban en número a los usados a lo largo de todas las Guerras Clon; sin duda una hazaña gigantesca para un solo hombre.

Sus ojos azules analizaron todo alrededor, no quedaba ni un solo droide con la capacidad para combatir, por lo que decidió ya no era necesario mantener su sable listo para la batalla, apagándolo acto seguido. El chico suspiró aliviado, por fin podría descansar un rato, llevaba desde que había despertado entrenando. Ahora podría tomarse una ducha, comer, quizá tomar una siesta corta…

Pero su esbozo mental de planes se vio interrumpido bruscamente cuando una de las cuatro compuertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió y de ella surgió la oscura figura de su maestro, con el sable listo para un ataque… Krey algo confundido no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a la defensiva.

Cada vez que se había batido en duelo con su maestro y había mostrado su mejoría, el joven Krey recibía un obsequio como recompensa por su esfuerzo.

Primero fue un sable láser básico, pero propio. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, ganaba ropas de entrenamiento más cómodas y a medida. Otra vez había logrado una cama cómoda, pues había tenido que ganársela con mucho esfuerzo para dejar de dormir en el frío suelo de la estación. Por último, sábanas limpias con las que cubrirse… Todo, inclusive lo más mínimo se lo ganaba con esfuerzo, sudor, entrenamiento, ejecución de movimientos, el perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades y aumento de sus poderes.

Cada detalle contaba para Vader, y Krey había sabido ganarse sus recompensas satisfaciendo las exigencias del demente Lord Sith.

La batalla dio inicio cuando ambos sables rojizos chocaron por primera vez y Krey planeaba con qué movimiento sorprendería a su estricto mentor. Su primer intento fue una explosión de la fuerza, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el estómago tras su maestro salir airoso y un "muy visto". Su segundo intento consistió en un poderoso empujón valiéndose de nuevo de sus poderes de la fuerza, y mientras su rival indefenso volaba, decidió arrojar su sable contra éste… Pero Vader recuperó el equilibrio más rápido de lo que Krey calculó, frenando su vertiginoso viaje hacia la pared, desviando la trayectoria de aquél sable asesino para luego elevar al joven rubio por los aires, haciéndole chocar una y otra vez con el techo antes de arrojarlo humillado a la pared más cercana, dejando al joven bastante magullado pero todavía firme para seguir peleando.

Prontamente y a medida que la batalla proseguía, Krey agotaba todo su repertorio de movimientos antiguos, con los que únicamente quería "cansar" a su rival, hacerle bajar la guardia y quizá confiarse.

Efectivamente su maestro empezaba a aburrirse y cansarse, pero lo que aconteció a continuación superó con creces sus expectativas.

Krey empezó a concentrar el poder de la fuerza en sus piernas, pero a diferencia de utilizarlo para dar un salto largo lo utilizó para agilizar su velocidad y moverse más rápido en la alocada finta que realizó, y para sorpresa del Lord Sith no solamente las piernas del chico se estaban cargando del maravilloso poder, si no que a su vez, todo el cuerpo del joven se iba llenando de energía gradualmente y Vader sabía y temía que si ese poder era liberado en una explosión de la fuerza toda la estación espacial estallaría sin remedio, algo desconocido e imposible para ningún Jedi existente… Pero estaba sucediendo, Krey parecía no tener límites y bien recordaba Vader de lo muy capaz de hacer cosas más allá del entendimiento de los Jedi y los Sith que había sido Lurian.

Aún así, no podía evitar aguardar ansioso el siguiente movimiento de su aprendiz que en su asombro dejó que llegase frente a él, descargando estocadas con una velocidad y brutalidad increíbles… Eran movimientos más allá de la comprensión del maestro, que los bloqueaba sabiamente pero en una clara desventaja ya que no podía tomar una ofensiva clara, solamente estar a la defensiva y proteger su vida.

El Lord Sith se veía cada vez más inferior ante el poder de Krey que no paraba de acumularse, incluso hubiese jurado que la musculatura del chico aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba… Entonces fue que entendió que ya no era Krey quién peleaba, precisamente se dio cuenta de ello cuando miró a sus ojos, viéndolos prácticamente carentes de color, cuasi fantasmales. La mente del chico se había visto nublada, se había visto totalmente dominada por aquél grandioso poder de la Fuerza que le recorría en toda su extensión y debido a éste, fue que Vader no pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento de su rival.

Sin remedio alguno sus manos cedieron tratando de frenar una de las estocadas del joven, generando una brecha demasiado grande en su defensa, la cual causó la brutal amputación de sus dos manos ante el arma enemiga que parecía no reconocer contra quién se enfrentaba. Luego fue arrojado por los aires en un potente empujón que salía de los parámetros establecidos, era como si hubiese sido golpeado por la Fuerza de cientos de Jedi juntos… Tan grande fue el poder del chico al arrojar a su maestro que cuando éste sintió su cuerpo chocar contra la pared, la atravesó sin más, como si esta fuera una simple hoja de papel y no una dura y resistente pared de los metal.

Entre todo el humo y polvo que salía desde el agujero generado por el cuerpo de Vader en la pared, volvió a surgir la figura del maestro notado el mismo que el poder de Krey tenía para rato. Ese chico… Era increíble.

"_Secuencia de Emergencia iniciada, activando escuadrón PROXY" _– se escuchó en toda la extensión de la gran sala dejando ver de pronto como las 4 puertas se abrían mostrando a cientos de robots del modelo PROXY que de pronto tomaban la apariencia de Vader… y claro, estos también llevaban sable láser.-

Prediciendo que alguna vez lo necesitaría, Vader mandó a construir a una extraña gama de robots capaces de sintonizar muchísimo mejor que un comunicador… Estos robots podían tomar la apariencia de aquél con quién contactaban, de tal manera que era como estar con dicha persona frente a ti… Inclusive sus habilidades como Sith podían ser utilizadas por el robot, sin duda el nivel de las creaciones de Vader escapaban de la imaginación de muchos, después de todo podía decirse que su "genio malvado" era el más grande del Universo.

Y el Escuadrón de Vader's había sido construido únicamente para ese momento, para poner aprueba el auténtico aplomo de Krey, para poner a prueba esas magníficas habilidades que yacían dormidas en el interior del Sith.

- Vamos a ver qué tan capaz eres, Krey – susurró el auténtico Vader, quién miraba todo desde la seguridad de su nave, a tres sistemas de distancia a través de resistentes cámaras de seguridad instaladas en toda la estación espacial. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección… Krey había despertado el desconocido poder de "La demencia de la Fuerza".- ¡Ataquen! – ordenó y todos los Vader's obedecieron, saliendo a la caza de Krey de inmediato.-

Una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca se dio paso en los labios del chico que había ya había alcanzado el descontrol total de sus poderes, su mente solo ocupaba y le pedía consumir energía, devastar a aquellos droides, destruirlos…

El cuerpo de Krey parecía que ardía de pronto, como si unas llamas espirituales, surgiesen desde él, recubriéndole, dándole un aspecto terrorífico para quién se topase de pronto a un joven recubierto de "llamas azules" y aquellos ojos blancos mirándote con frialdad, prometiendo las más descabellada y despiadada muerte. Krey tomó el sable del PROXY al que le había amputado las manos con anterioridad y se preparó con ésta segunda arma para ser prácticamente rodeado en cuestión de segundos por los escuadrones de los Vader's, más no necesitó cruzar sus sables con los primeros que le atacaron, nada más requirió de golpear el suelo con uno de sus puños para terminar con la primera fila de enemigos los cuales prácticamente vieron desintegrados sus pies y chamuscados sus circuitos con ese simple movimiento que arrojó una poderosa pero corta onda expansiva de desmedido poder de la Fuerza. Pero el temerario enfrentamiento de Krey no terminaría ahí, para nada… Él podía hacer mucho más que eso.

Elevados por el poder y la voluntad del chico, los sables de los Vader's caídos se alzaron y se encendieron, como si estuviesen manipulados por las manos del Sith; éstos empezaron a combatir al son de Krey quién destruía, arrasaba y aniquilaba a cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, sumando cada vez más y más sables al combate. Cada movimiento significaba la caída de más y más enemigos, y la sumatoria de todavía más sables láser que quedaban bajo el control de Krey, quién también combinaba la fuerza con los ágiles y mortales movimientos de esgrimista que prácticamente estaban reduciendo con una velocidad alarmante a los enemigos quienes se veían sin remedio convertidos en un mar de chatarra inservible entre una red de sables animados por la "Demencia de la Fuerza"… La cual aguardaba a más y más enemigos que abatir… Todavía no había satisfecho su sed de matanza cuando el último droide terminó en el suelo, totalmente destrozado. Todos ellos al unísono fueron desactivados, recobrando su apariencia original, haciendo desaparecer la falsa imagen de Vader.

Pero el cuerpo de Krey no estaba acompañando a las exigencias de su alocado dueño quién provocaba a Vader con insultos y amenazas queriendo enfrentar a todavía más enemigos, a lo que el maestro Sith no respondía pues tenía precisamente lo que quería en ese instante, no necesitaba saber más.

Activen las descargas de alto voltaje, lo quiero inconsciente – avisó Vader a la unidad de droides, el Lord Sith no podía llevar clones con él en ese instante, era demasiado peligroso… Alguno de ellos podía hablar de más y delatar sus planes y no convenía que el Emperador se enterase todavía de sus planes.-

A la orden, Lord Vader – respondió la voz mecánica de uno de los encargados de administrar la energía y las defensas internas de la nave.-

También alisten a un médico para Krey, necesitará atención para esas heridas que se hizo durante el combate – si bien Vader no se preocupaba por cariño hacia el chico, no podía permitir que su único boleto rumbo al dominio de la Galaxia muriese por heridas tan simples y banales, ya que pese a el despliegue de poder que había demostrado, le habían dañado en diversas ocasiones.-

A la orden Lord Vader, enviando droide médico – ahora, era una voz similar, pero provenía de otro… El encargado de dirigir a las unidades médicas y de batalla.-

Toda la superficie de la sala de entrenamientos empezó a chispear de pronto, al principio no causó más que un leve cosquilleo en el único que seguía en pie en aquél lugar, pero pronto éste leve cosquilleo se tornó tan potente que nada más un segundo bastó para mandarlo al suelo… ¿Qué era lo impresionante de eso? La respuesta es simple. Esa cantidad de energía eléctrica podría calcinar a un elefante en milésimas de segundo… Pero Krey, a diferencia de un elefante, seguía vivo, estable, magullado y con un par de heridas cuasi mortales, pero sobreviviría… "La Demencia de la Fuerza" le había protegido… Y por qué no, el chico era desgraciadamente resistente a eso.

Vader estaba asombrado, eufórico, fuera de sí debido a que había encontrado por fin al sujeto perfecto para derrocar al Emperador, y Krey era tan leal a él que no lo traicionaría jamás… Aunque claro, todavía había pruebas que debía superar… ¡Muchos Jedis que Krey debía eliminar para él! Y así tendría a su Sith perfecto… A su asesino perfecto…

El droide enfermero se encargó de tomar al cuerpo de Krey, llevándoselo junto con él a la habitación, y nada más llegar empezó de tratar las peligrosas heridas que el chico había soportado únicamente gracias al poder que había liberado dentro de sí.

Krey sin duda alguna era el vivo retrato de Lurian… Quizá un poco más alto y con los ojos azules de su madre… Pero muy poco quedaba de ellos dos en él, Vader se había encargado desepultar la pureza en el pequeño niño que una vez fue Houssen, respondiendo con crueldades a las más inocentes preguntas… La principal fue, ¿quién era su padre?...

En una vida realizada a base de mentiras, una más, supuso, no dañaría a Krey.

Para él, Lurian Houssen había sido un cruel y glorioso Sith… El resto era incierto, sobretodo algo extraños los términos de su muerte ya contados con anterioridad, y como Lurian había mostrado un abandono a los ideales Sith… Como había dejado de pensar en sí mismo para salvar a Vader y el modo de asegurar su descendencia encargándoselo al tipo por el que precisamente había tenido que morir.

Algo no encajaba en esa historia, pero era lo único que Krey tenía… Y aún siendo mentira, irónicamente era lo único que podía dar por cierto.

No tenía más remedio que tener una fe ciega en su maestro y Vader consideraba que así sería el tema para siempre…

Aunque había alguien que se negaba a ese "para siempre", que se negaba rotundamente a permitir que su hijo siguiese ese camino, aún permaneciendo ya en un lugar donde solo los muertos pueden estar… Lurian seguía queriendo un futuro mejor para su hijo, un futuro mejor para todos…

Me hubiese gustado algo muy distinto para ti… - empezó la voz vaga, lejana, en la mente del chico inconsciente, quien aún así, la encontraba conocida, familiar… Y a la vez tan nueva.-

¿Quién… anda ahí? – preguntó, perdido y desorientado, sin saber donde se encontraba… Para él solo estaba en un lugar oscuro, suspendido en la nada, sin sentir su cuerpo y sin saber si podía moverlo. Solo veía una figura a lo lejos, quién parecía mirarle con ojos llorosos, arrepentidos, cargados de tristeza.-

Realmente aborrezco la vida que has llevado por mi culpa, yo no quería esto para ti Krey… Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que esto llegase a pasar… Por favor, perdóname… - entonces, el hombre volteó, dándole la espalda a un chico confundido, con el corazón acongojado y un sentimiento de opresión del mismo que quería correr tras ese desconocido, pedirle explicaciones, descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.-

¡Detente! – gritó, pero parecía no le escuchaban, no respondían a su pedido… Trató de correr, trató de gritar todavía más alto pero cuando sintió por fin su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus pedidos, había regresado al mundo real. Dándose cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado, de que su mano estaba extendida hacia el techo y que el droide médico que había tratado sus heridas estaba totalmente apegado a este, debido a su poder que durante el sueño había hecho efecto, cuasi como en una meditación todo empezó a desordenarse y volar por los aires. – Aah… - el chico quedó dubitativo unos instantes, pero reaccionó primeramente encargándose de bajar a salvo a aquél que había tratado sus heridas, aún pese a no ser un ser vivo, agradecía a aquella cosa que le cuidaba siempre que abusaba demasiado de sus entrenamientos.- Yo… Lo siento – después de todo, seguía siendo en lo más profundo de su ser, un Jedi y no podía evitar la necesidad de disculparse.-

No se disculpe Lord Krey, si me permite iré a avisar al Lord Vader que se encuentra estable y que ya puede pasar a verle – el droide empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero fue detenido por el chico.-

¡Espera! – cuando vio que éste volteaba a verle, decidió seguir hablando.- Dame un par de minutos para que pueda arreglarme, asearme… No quiero que mi maestro me vea así – después de todo, no estaba "presentable".-

Como ordene señor – el droide médico se mantuvo a la espera, mirando como el chico se dirigía descuidado y a toda velocidad hacia el baño de su habitación… Casi ni parecía que había estado al borde de la muerte, pero bueno, él nunca entendería las formas de razonar humanas. Después de todo, él solo estaba programado para obedecer sin rechistar y cumplir la misión para la que había sido programado… Ese era su único fin, y lo único que haría hasta el día que decidiesen dejaba de ser necesario.-

Krey no demoró más de 15 minutos en estar listo, se aseó hasta sentir que se había limpiado completamente, procurando no tocar demasiado las heridas recién tratadas, temiendo abrirlas en un descuido. Luego accedió de nuevo a su habitación, tomando los ropajes de entrenamiento menos gastados que tenía, poniéndose éstos a toda velocidad y arreglándose frente al espejo con su sable láser y todo su equipamiento listo. La imagen que él le diese a Vader, sentía era algo realmente importante, no podía fallar en algo así.

Está bien, ahora ve y dile a mi Maestro que desperté y aguardo impaciente por su visita – esperaba que la espera no enojase al bipolar tipo, y observó algo nervioso como el droide médico abandonaba la estancia y se sumergía en los pasillos de la Estación Espacial, dispuesto a llegar al hangar, donde Vader esperaba respuesta.-

El chico todavía pensaba en su sueño, en aquél hombre… En sus palabras que habían despertado sentimientos que creía él no tenía derecho de portar. Krey trataba de recordar el rostro de aquél hombre, pero nada… Era todo tan borroso. Solo había logrado reconocer unos fieros ojos café, que demostraban experiencia, valentía, pena y dolor combinados de una extraña manera.

¿Quién era aquél hombre?

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?

¿Qué tanto le importaba su destino, su vida?

Nada tenía lógica, nada encajaba en aquél mar de mentiras que era su vida, pues si realidad se presentase bruscamente frente a él, Krey quedaría destrozado al saber con toda certeza de que sus sospechas de que nada de lo que veía a su alrededor era real. Aunque quizá, era la única forma… ¿Cómo ser suaves ante un tema así? ¿Cómo?...

Divagando en esos pensamientos, tratando de recordar un rostro que jamás había sido almacenado en sus recuerdos Krey reparó en la presencia de su maestro frente a la puerta, cruzado de brazos en una extraña postura que alcanzó a reconocer, demostraba estaba totalmente satisfecho con lo que había visto en la sala de entrenamientos.

Automáticamente Krey se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, sabía que cuando su maestro se presentaba ante él no podía mirarle si éste no se lo ordenaba, y él, totalmente obediente, no hacía más que aceptar esas normas básicas para su propia subsistencia.

Tendrás tu primera misión, Krey – empezó el hombre, llamando la atención del Sith que había esperado durante tanto tiempo esas palabras.- Irás a cazar a un Jedi a Tatooine. No me falles y recibirás un sable mucho mejor como premio… Mas como adelanto te traigo estas nuevas ropas de batalla, adaptadas especialmente para ti y tu nuevo rango como Caballero Sith – aunque aquello último, Krey no lo esperaba.- Ponte de pie mi joven aprendiz, y recibe lo que con tanto esfuerzo te has ganado.

Sí, maestro… - el joven tomó una pose erguida frente a él, mirando únicamente al paquete que contenía sus nuevos ropajes, sabía que alzar la mirada significaría la pérdida de aquél presente.- Os agradezco que por fin me permitáis mostraros mi valía frente a un Jedi, no os fallaré y traeré gloria y honor a las causas del Imperio.

Así lo espero, Krey… - el chico tomó el paquete en sus brazos, esos eran sus pocos momentos de alegría, cuando era recompensado por hacer algo…supuestamente bueno.- Ahora descansa, mañana recibirás el informe a primera hora acerca de tu misión. En él vendrá impreso hasta el más mínimo detalle para tu victoria. Hasta entonces, mi joven aprendiz… - y como bien sabía Vader volteó sin esperar nada más de Krey, aunque por costumbre y respeto el joven se despidió con un "A sus ordenes, maestro".-

El chico ansioso por conocer cuales serían sus nuevas ropas abrió el paquete nada más la puerta se cerró tras de Vader… Una vez más una sonrisa inocente se formaba a medida que tomaba en sus manos tan delicada y aún así resistente prenda de ropa… Lucía cual crío abriendo sus regalos en navidad, aunque sin contar con el espíritu navideño… Solo el agradecimiento.

Se despejó rápidamente de aquellas ropas que portaba ahora, harapos hechos jirones en comparación a las que acababa de recibir… ¡No podía seguir esperando sin ponerse aquél nuevo traje de combate!

En pocos minutos Krey lucía como todo un caballero Sith.

Las ropas negras adornaban su cuerpo, adaptándose a él, dándole el aire de un auténtico guerrero del Lado Oscuro, preparó su sable en el cinturón acomodó un poco más su cabello y sus ropas y se dispuso a descansar, aunque claro, no lo haría en su habitación.

Más animado de lo que se le había visto en meses, salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina de la estación espacial. Si bien jamás había recibido la misión de aprender a cocinar, los droides habían tenido que aceptar la intervención del joven Krey cada vez que preparaban algo, haciendo que pese a todo el chico se convirtiese paralelamente en un magnífico chef.

Los droides habían prometido no decirle nada a Vader sobre ese entrenamiento alterno siempre y cuando Krey por todos los medios impidiese que una versión más avanzada les sustituyese, aún a sabiendas de que era el destino de todo droide.

Resultaba algo extraño darse cuenta de que ellos también podían sentir "miedo" al rechazo, a ser cambiados… Quizá era por el nuevo software implantado y sus actualizaciones, o porque sencillamente pasar demasiado tiempo con el joven Krey Houssen había hecho que inclusive los droides, carentes de emociones y sentimientos, desarrollasen también un lado humano que no venía intrínseco en ellos… Lado humano que habían aprendido a imitar de la inocencia que lograba sobrevivir en Krey, manteniendo una fiera batalla contra el Sith que ya existía en él.

Mientras la mente de Krey colapsaba con imágenes de su glorioso retorno luego de la caza del Jedi en Tatooine, se dedicó a aprender también nuevas recetas de cocina, tratando de alejar así las dudas que habían surgido en su mente, las preguntas existenciales que jamás había llegado a responder y suponía su mentor no lo haría por él.

Temía que esos pensamientos le generasen problemas pues conocía la gran capacidad de Vader para leer su mente, sus pensamientos, saber todo sobre él sin esfuerzo alguno… El chico era un libro abierto para su Maestro, y era algo que a Vader le servía, pero también le serviría a cualquiera con habilidades Jedi que combatiese contra Krey…

En aquél momento, el chico era demasiado fácil de confundir, y Vader lo había notado en su encuentro con él.

Mientras tanto, ya bastante lejos de la estación espacial, Vader terminaba los últimos exámenes que le habían realizado a Krey durante su estado de inconsciencia.

¿Y bien? – el imponente hombre se acercó a los droides, los cuales ya tenían listos los resultados.-

Lord Vader, me temo que la máquina se descompuso – avisó un droide básico, cuya única función era interpretar ese tipo de informes, ante la postura interrogante de Vader decidió proseguir con la lectura.- Este informe indica que la cantidad de Midiclorias del joven Krey Houssen triplica la cantidad que posee el mismo Emperador.

Haz el estudio de nuevo, envía a reparar esa máquina, y trae una vez más esos resultados – ordenó Vader, a lo que el droide solo respondió con un saludo militar a modo de asentimiento.-

Pero aún así, él sabía que ese informe estaba en lo cierto… Solo debía corroborarlo.

Si bien esos estudios se hacían nada más iniciaba el entrenamiento del Jedi en cuestión, Vader había decidido esperar pues no consideró necesario hacer dicho test de midiclorias a un niño que recién nacido era capaz de mover cosas con su llanto a voluntad propia. Si lo hacía ahora, era debido a la duda que le recorría por dentro… Y sin duda, esperaba algo así de Krey, luego de ver la capacidad de sus poderes.

Aunque entonces fue que la leyenda de aquél que traería paz y equilibrio a la fuerza llegó a su mente… El hombre quedó dubitativo mirando las estrellas. ¿Será que había cambiado él las antiguas profecías? ¿Será que había logrado ser el escritor del destino? No, nada de eso era cierto…

Digamos únicamente, que esa profecía estaba… "A medias".

_Continuará…_


	3. Primera Misión

**Nota: **Y aquí estoy de nuevo, luego de haberme desaparecido una larga temporada jájaja…

**Disclaimer: **Confirmado que en 2015 sale la nueva película de Star Wars con algunos de los viejos personajes, pero sobretodo, más viejos los desgracias xD… ¡Y esto ya por fin empieza!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primera misión**

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso Krey. Aún a sabiendas de que se enfrentaría a un Jedi con gran carrera militar tras de sí no podía confiar en que la vejez del objetivo le daría la victoria…

Y la información había sido bien clara: General Obi-Wan Keno, Maestro Jedi con notable participación en las Guerras Clon, el cual había sido localizado en Tatooine oculto en un remoto y solitario páramo rocoso…

Parecía que se había dejado encontrar a propósito, y a pesar de eso Krey estaba en extremo tranquilo aunque no había motivo aparente para ello. El rubio se sentía en calma, extrañamente en calma, lo cual en cierto modo le llegó a resultar desagradable y molesto.

Aquél día encontró la comida desabrida, las charlas con los droides extremadamente aburridas, el entrenamiento previo innecesario y tampoco sentía ganas de preparar su equipamiento para la primera misión de caza que tendría… Dejó que un droide lo hiciese.

Luego de aquello se acercó al hangar, había preferido estudiar con esa maldita calma que llevaba encima todos los informes y mapas de la zona, prácticamente conocía aquél sector de Tatooine a la perfección sin necesidad de haber pisado nunca el planeta y creía saber lo suficiente sobre Kenobi gracias a los perfiles psicológicos que poseía el Imperio los cuales había analizado detenida y minuciosamente.

En cierto modo se sentía preparado, solo necesitaba dejar su nave totalmente preparada pues eso sí que ni de broma dejaría que un estúpido droide tocase…

Su nave, entre otras cosas, había sido el regalo más reciente dado por Vader… Podría decirse que la última generación en cruceros de combate conocidos como "Goliath". Para más poseía unos poderosos motores, escudos comparados con los de 10 cruceros espaciales comunes y la capacidad armamentística de una estación de combate; también habilidades increíbles como la teletransportación, escudos de invisibilidad y vehículos no tripulados en órbita a su alrededor los cuales atacarían a todo lo que se moviese de forma hostil… Sin duda una nave increíble.

Vader no había escatimado en recursos para construir tan magnífico vehículo espacial, que prácticamente era capaz de monitorizar un ataque directo a un planeta fortificado él solo con el apoyo de 6 Vants (Vehículos no tripulados).

En definitiva, un gran regalo para "felicitar" la hazaña de Krey en el salón de entrenamientos. Aunque los ropajes nuevos que había obtenido no estaban tan mal. Ropas negras a medida, cómodas y adaptables a cualquier clima, por más extremo que éste fuese. Por no mencionar que tenían una ligera semejanza a las ropas de Vader, cuasi como un auto-tributo.

Aunque Krey se tomó un par de horas trabajando con la nave espacial cuidando de adaptar la Goliath a sus exigencias personales como piloto, cuando estuvo totalmente listo pareció que por fin su rostro recuperaba la expresividad que no había tenido durante todo el día, y de hecho, hasta volvía a sonreír y mostrar interés por casi todo lo que le rodeaba pues hasta se tomó la molestia de ayudar a un par de droides que cargaban a duras penas pesadas vigas de un lado para otro, como también ordenar el hangar que estaba hecho un desastre total.

A decir verdad, Krey era muy exigente con los asuntos de las naves pues también había sido duramente entrenado en combates espaciales. Y, ¿por qué no serlo? Había demostrado en más de un entrenamiento espacial que incluso superaba a Vader en esas circunstancias, lo cual en vez de molestar al Lord Sith, no hacía más que causar en él un sentimiento de gran satisfacción por el magnífico aprendiz y el arduo entrenamiento que le había dado a tan perfecto soldado.

No fue hasta que sintió que inclusive el más mínimo detalle del hangar y de la nave estuvieron listos que se puso en contacto con Vader, mediante el holodroide "PROXY".

- Maestro – saludó Krey, arrodillándose frente a la figura de Darth Vader, mostrando esa gran lealtad, ese sometimiento al Lord.- Estoy listo para partir.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, mi joven aprendiz… Cuando termine este día estaremos más cerca de nuestro objetivo – Vader en un principio había aparecido cruzado de brazos, había tenido que inventar una excusa estúpida para poder escapar de una reunión y acudir a hablar con Krey, pero le se le veía más relajado y hasta podría decirse que ansioso.-

- Una Galaxia libre de la escoria Jedi – concluyó Krey, causando que detrás de su máscara Vader sonriese complacido.-

- Y pronto, con un nuevo Emperador – añadió el maestro, fantaseando con dicho momento, y luego volvió a posar su mirada en Houssen.- Que el Lado Oscuro esté contigo, mi joven aprendiz.

- Gracias, maestro… - las comunicaciones se cortaron de pronto, y en ese momento fue que Krey se puso de pie, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia su nave… Tomando el asiento del piloto. Ya debía de marchar, y le esperaba un largo viaje teniendo como única compañía a aquél holodroide "PROXY" el cual estaba desconectado en ese instante.-

Los complejos cálculos que Krey debía realizar para saltar al hiperespacio y tomar la velocidad de la luz fueron realizados en cosa de segundos, asegurándose el rubio de que no hubiese contratiempos durante el viaje ni peligros innecesarios. Y pese a que disponía de la teletransportación, había descubierto que al ser un prototipo ésta dejaba a la nave totalmente fuera de combate sin acceso a los escudos, a las armas y menos aún a los motores por más de media hora… Eso sí, antes de que Krey interviniese el vehículo espacial realizándole diversos arreglos, el tiempo de espera era de 3 horas y media.

Aún así, con el viaje que realizaba ahora y a esa velocidad demoraría a lo más una hora en llegar a Tatooine, por lo que no era tan estrictamente necesario acelerarlo todo usando la teletransportación y arriesgándose a que los productores de oxígeno de la nave también se apagasen, terminando la misión con él como víctima.

.-.

Kenobi sintió una extraña alteración en la Fuerza en aquél instante, algo se acercaba rápido, algo cuyo poder superaba los límites establecidos… Algo oscuro… Y a la vez confuso internamente.

- Así que decidiste enviar a un asesino, en vez de enfrentarme tú… - Kenobi exhaló el aire que todavía restaba en sus pulmones con pesadez, en un profundo suspiro pese a todo, levantándose acto seguid con desgana de su sillón en la pequeña casa donde había residido ya por varios años, buscando con paciencia las cajas donde mantenía ocultos sus dos sables láser.-

Bueno, sólo uno era de él.

No demoró mucho en dar con ambos, aunque apartó lo más que pudo sus recuerdos en referencia a Anakin cuando vio el sable del que una vez fue su aprendiz… Aún si ya había aceptado la traición de Skywalker, la herida todavía permanecía abierta y le dolía el mero hecho de recordar como le habían hecho ésta.

A ratos se preguntaba si realmente el Anakin que había conocido y entrenado había muerto a manos de Vader… Le gustaba pensar que quizá algo de su aprendiz había resistido al Lado Oscuro, que por lo menos una mínima parte de él sobrevivía ante la oscuridad…

Pero, de todos modos sabía que si algo de Anakin había resistido, ya no existía margen para su salvación, para la redención de una de las personas más importantes de su pasado. Los crímenes y pecados de Skywalker no le devolverían jamás a su aprendiz, pasase lo que pasase, así que ya de nada servía pensar que tal vez Anakin podría volver algún día… Aunque sabía, que una vez más al día siguiente pensaría sobre las mismas cosas… Bueno, si es que había un "día siguiente" para él.

A decir verdad, tenía consciencia de que él ya no pasaría de ese día. Su fin estaba cerca y pensó que quizá eso le serviría para descansar, para olvidar… Mas tenía conciencia de que no podía actuar egoístamente, su vida estaba destinada y dedicada para el resto, para la paz de la Galaxia… Por lo que debía luchar, tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible y si perecía, por lo menos podría decir que lo había intentado dando lo mejor de sí…

Y pese a esos pensamientos, resultaba irónico darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente resignado a perder aquél duelo contra el aprendiz del Lord Vader.

.-.

La nave de Krey aterrizó con los escudos de invisibilidad activos en medio de lo que se podría decir, "la nada". Por sus cálculos dedujo que estaba más o menos a 30 minutos de la ubicación supuesta de Kenobi por lo que sin más se cubrió con una capa de viaje negra y ocultó su rostro tras la confortable oscuridad de la capucha de la misma, marchándose de la nave con las armas listas y dejando al droide Proxy activo pues sabía que muchos merodeadores rondaban por la zona, al que igual que chatarreros que atacarían su nave nada más se diesen cuenta de donde estaba tan valioso vehículo. Por suerte todo parecía realmente tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto aunque la calma no duró mucho.

Krey se adentró en algo similar a una inmensa grieta en el suelo, decidiendo que era más seguro caminar por el interior de ella que por arriba pues no quería quedarse demasiado a la vista por los francotiradores merodeadores los cuales ya llevaban largo rato siguiéndole.

Una bala pasó de pronto rozando la mejilla del rubio, abriendo un ardiente tajo del cual ya caían unas gotas de sangre. El merodeador que le había disparado en un principio tenía la intención de llegarle a la cabeza, mas el chico había desviado levemente la bala en el último instante.

Y entonces, un grito de guerra precedió a los siguientes disparos que se tomaron el silencio del lugar, los cuales Krey se vio obligado a desviar con la fuerza, mientras notaba como llegaban más y más merodeadores… y cómo no, más francotiradores.

Krey analizó la situación con calma y determinación, había salido de cosas peores en sus entrenamientos, por lo que una emboscada de ese estilo no sería nada para él.

La primera línea de enemigos disparaba despiadadamente contra el joven Sith, notando que también a su espalda empezaban a surgir disparos… Oseasé, los dos caminos de la grieta estaban repletos de enemigos, por lo que se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una alternativa para ganar la batalla.

El joven flexionó sus piernas de tal manera que estas le diesen mayor impulso al momento de saltar utilizando la fuerza, haciendo así que el salto fuese más alto… Y cuando cargó la energía suficiente no dudó en hacer uso de ésta, dando tremendo salto perfecto en altura y velocidad, y con dicho salto no solo logró llegar a su objetivo fuera de la grieta donde se encontraba los francotiradores dando un giro sobre sí mismo y tomando su sable en el proceso, no solamente fue a parar encima de uno de esos merodeadores, si no que nada más caer empezó a desviar balas con la fuerza y su arma láser, dando una digna batalla a las criaturas que le sobrepasaban de una manera exagerada en número, y aún eso, no podían contener a Krey.

Unos morían atravesados por el sable, otros asfixiados o sencillamente terminaban con sus cráneos y varios huesos rotos al impactar con las duras superficies terrestres empujados por el poder de Krey, el cual daba rienda sienta a sus más oscuros deseos de matanza… Cada asesinato se volvía más cruel y más sanguinario, causando que prontamente los francotiradores fueran totalmente eliminados, decidiendo el chico que su masacre no había terminado ahí, que no pararía con tan poco.

Krey guardó su sable y se lanzó en un salto a la grieta, quedando en medio de los dos grupos de asustados merodeadores que por algún motivo superior y desconocido para ellos no pudieron huir.

El joven Sith extendió sus brazos apuntando a la izquierda y a la derecha respectivamente, mientras que en sus manos aparecían los primeros atisbos de chispas, las cuales indicaban que prontamente un rayo de la fuerza sería convocado, el cual pensaba en chamuscar a todo el que encontrase en su camino.

Y aún pese al miedo y la gran necesidad de huir, no podían pues el poder de Krey y la potente voluntad del joven lo impedían.

Los ojos azules del chico prontamente perdieron el color, y a medida que el poder seguía aumentando y cargándose en las manos del chico, estos se tornaron del color común en los ojos de los Sith… El borde del iris tomó un color rojizo, mientras que dentro de éste un tono amarillento daba un aspecto terrorífico a la mirada de Krey, quién había sumergido todo su ser en el lado oscuro para así obtener la energía necesaria para la masacre que planeaba…

Los rayos surgieron en una lluvia homicida de poder traspasando cada cuerpo que se cruzaba en su camino, causando espasmos a aquellos pobres diablos que se retorcían de dolor o empezaban a arder en violentas llamas provocadas por alguna reacción con algo que portasen entre sus ropajes. Y para cuando la gran descarga eléctrica se detuvo, lo más que se podía admirar en aquél desolador paisaje eran cadáveres calcinados y humeantes y por supuesto, un insoportable hedor a muerte y carne chamuscada.

Krey empezó a avanzar entonces por aquella grieta llena de cadáveres, cuando una mano le tomó por el tobillo, frenando su avance… Los instintos del Sith despertaron enseguida, haciendo que en milésimas de segundo el sable láser carmesí apareciese en sus manos y en un brutal movimiento clavó el arma en el tórax de aquél único merodeador que había sobrevivido, arrebatándole la vida sin más remedio, permitiendo nuevamente el avance del joven que ya no deseaba más distracciones.

¡Los muy malditos ya habían retrasado demasiado su misión! Y para peor, el Jedi seguro que ya sabía de su presencia por todo el poder que había tenido que usar… Krey estaba más que furioso con esos malditos merodeadores del desierto, y pensaba usar toda esa rabia contra Obi-Wan Kenobi en el duelo que deseaba estallase cuánto antes.

.-.

¿Conmoción? ¿Miedo? ¿Frustración? Eran palabras menores a decir verdad, lo que Kenobi sentía en ese momento cuando Krey tumbó la puerta de su casa sin dificultad, dejando ver su sable listo para batalla trascendía a todo aquello…

- Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba – empezó el Jedi, y cual muestra de respeto hacia su contrincante se inclinó levemente en una reverencia.- Si no te importa, prefiero pelear allá fuera, la casa es demasiado pequeña…

Tras la relativa seguridad de su capucha, el chico quedó mirando a Kenobi, escuchando atentamente lo poco que dijo y luego, sin más, le dio la espalda en gesta de confianza con el contrincante, y a la vez en confianza en sus habilidades propias pues demostraba que si Kenobi le quisiese atacar por la espalda, no saldría bien parado de ello.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraron fuera, frente a frente y con los sables listos y bien aferrados a sus manos… Ninguno decía nada, ambos se observaban buscando las debilidades en el rival. Krey detectó varias, como también supo distinguir cuales eran trampas, y se dio cuenta de que ese anciano sabía lo que hacía, y cómo hacerlo.

- Eres un Sith bastante extraño, chico – pues lo que él había hecho, supuso y sabía que ningún otro lo haría.-

- Tiendo a salir de las normas y parámetros establecidos, y ahí dentro era incómodo pelear, lo quiera o no – respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y notando que el sol indicaba que eran más o menos las 6:30 de la tarde, momento perfecto para librarse de la capa de viaje, luciendo sus nuevas ropas por cortesía de su maestro.-

Lo que Kenobi vio le dejó sin palabras, recordaba perfectamente a Lurian, el padre de Krey, y ese chico era e, vivo retrato de él… O un magnífico Jedi había sucumbido al Lado Oscuro, o el hijo de Lurian había sido convertido… Y eso respectaba que el mismo Lurian y Dana habían pasado a mejor vida.

La segunda opción, tomaba más peso en la mente de Obi-Wan quién había conocido a Lurian, inclusive fue él quién había dado el voto necesario para que el joven pasase a formar parte del consejo Jedi… Lurian jamás se hubiese convertido al Lado Oscuro, lo sabía con certeza… También recordaba a la perfección que la esposa de Lurian estaba embarazada, entonces el chico frente a él era… El hijo de Lurian y Dana Houssen…

Krey detectó la confusión en el rostro del contrario, preguntándose qué diablos había visto el anciano como para poner esa cara.

- Seguro tu padre no quería este destino para ti – ahora era Krey el confundido, debido a que no comprendió esas palabras.-

- Basta de charla, viejo – soltó y fue directo al tomar una pose de combate, provocando chispas no solo tras los primeros encuentros de los sables, si no también en el choque de sus voluntades y espíritus guerreros, quienes también formaban una parte esencial del duelo.- ¡Muere con honor, vejestorio!

Obi-Wan lo miraba con gran respeto, la técnica que demostraba el joven era sin duda superior a la suya y a la de Vader… Le costaba reconocer que jamás había visto a alguien pelear así, con tanto poder y pasión… Ese chico escapaba de todo lo que él había aprendido y visto en sus años como Jedi, y estaba seguro que si quisiese él sería muy capaz de derrotar a tantos Jedi como quisiese en el día, y le quedaría Poder de la Fuerza para derrotar a enemigos por una semana entera sin descanso.

No había oportunidad para una victoria, y eso le quedó claro en el transcurso de la batalla, ante la clara inferioridad… Realmente estaba perdido contra un contrincante tan poderoso como Krey, más eso no impedía que disfrutase la batalla, lo que confundía y extrañaba realmente al rubio, que peleaba a matar o morir. Como era obvio, la actitud de Kenobi empezó a desesperar al violento chico, quién al haber sido criado bajo las tendencias Sith era mucho más fácil de irritar, motivo por el que los poderes del joven empezaban a aumentar cada vez más, como en la ocasión en la que había luchando contra los Vaders holográficos y Obi-Wan supo que su fin ya era un hecho real y cercano.

La espada de Krey era desviada en desesperados movimientos defensivos de Obi-Wan quién había perdido casi en su totalidad de la sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo, sólo por hacer su vida un poco más larga, segundos tal vez. Luego, vino el siguiente golpe, y se dio cuenta de que el movimiento desesperado había causado la pérdida de otro brazo… Esta vez había sido más doloroso el proceso, su brazo había sido amputado ante aquellos movimientos defensivos que tanto arriesgaban su vida y la sangre brotaba con libertad desde el lugar donde su brazo había estado alguna vez, mientras el anciano Kenobi trataba de sobrellevar el dolor con un grito proveniente desde lo más profundo de su garganta y su ser; al final terminó de rodillas frente a Krey, que aún tenía mucho por decir, por hacer…

- Fue divertido mientras duró, vejestorio… - una sonrisa de maníaco, de un psicópata tal vez apareció en el rostro del chico… ¿Realmente ese era el hijo de Lurian Houssen?.-

La verdad, es que no lo parecía a los ojos del maestro Jedi… ¿Acaso ese chico frente a sus ojos no había heredado ni el más mínimo ápice de bondad de sus padres?

Parecía que si alguna vez fue bueno, Vader se había encargado a la perfección de volverle totalmente lo contrario… Su sonrisa, su mirada, el gozo al causar sufrimiento en el rival… Aquello, aquél chico era un monstruo… Un monstruo domesticado por otro.

El rubio estaba frente a él, tomando el sable que alguna vez había estado en manos de Kenobi, casi escuchando el susurro de viejas anécdotas y batallas pasadas que el sable profesaba.

- Debe de ser regocijante matar a un anciano – se burló el hombre, ¿qué más daba ahora desafiarle en sus últimos momentos de vida?.- Se nota lo disfrutaste.

- Terminé con tu leyenda, Kenobi, con tu legado… Habías logrado sobrevivir, pero ahora morirás por mi mano – sí, había logrado tocarle la moral a Krey.- Sin duda disfrutaré esto…

El filo azul del viejo sable del anciano se dejó ver, Krey formó una X perfecta con su arma y la de Kenobi alrededor del cuello del hombre, dejando cuasi rozando la piel con las espadas.

- Que la Fuerza te acompañe, chico… Y que tu camino tome rumbos mejores a futuro, pues seguramente te arrepentirás pronto del camino que has llevado y de cada cosa que has hecho y harás sirviendo al hombre que seguramente te a mentido para sus fines – no faltaba mucho, si no era Krey, sería la gran pérdida de sangre, las heridas que le había realizado el rubio a lo largo de la batalla.-

- Si llego a hacerlo, te prometo que yo mismo me quitaré la vida luego de matar a Vader y destruir el imperio si es que se da el caso que me a mentido… - y Kenobi supo que él era sincero, el Sith frente a sus ojos parecía sincero y… Lo estaba siendo.- Basta de charla, viejo – repitió, tal y como la batalla había empezado, terminaría.- Muere…

.-.

La sangre ensuciaba el árido suelo frente a la casa de Kenobi, un cuerpo carente de cabeza y brazos iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol que ya se escondía en el horizonte yacía en el lugar… Y frente a él, un oven de rodillas quién desesperado trataba de sobrellevar un extraño dolor al llevarse las manos a la cabeza, gritando mientras cientos de imágenes pasaban a toda prisa por su mente… Krey revivía todo lo que Kenobi había visto, veía todo la vida de General desde los ojos de el mismo y sentía lo mismo que él había sentido alguna vez... Estaba asimilando los poderes del anciano, aunque no supo cómo llegó a eso… Solo lo sabía pues sentía como el poder que una vez había sido del hombre muerto frente a él se fusionaba con el suyo, dándole todavía más control y poder de la Fuerza, y a su vez, experiencia y conocimientos que jamás debió obtener… Como por ejemplo la batalla contra Anakin, y el más importante… Un maestro Jedi llamado Lurian Houssen, igual que su padre…

Todo era tan confuso cuando el dolor cesó, cuando despertó por el frío a altas horas de la noche, abrazado a sí mismo en posición fetal, sin haber soltado el sable de Kenobi que con tanta fuerza había aferrado a su pecho, de pronto sintiendo el objeto más suyo que de el cadáver a su lado.

Le costó ponerse en pie y conservar el equilibrio, más todavía caminar adecuadamente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse más fuerte que de costumbre.

¿Y si realmente absorbí los poderes y recuerdos del vejestorio? – se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, caminando hacia su capa de viaje, cubriéndose con ésta para sobrellevar de mejor manera el frío, aunque en vez de marcharse algo le hizo dirigirse hacia la casa del anciano, había algo ahí que no debía ni podía abandonar.-

Pensaba en muchas de las cosas que había visto en los recuerdos de Kenobi cuando ya se encaminaba de vuelta a su nave minutos más tarde, habiendo tomado el objeto el cual había ido a buscar a la casa como un pequeño souvenir.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, por lo que sus pensamientos no lograban ser callados por el joven todavía algo confuso… Según lo que había visto, Anakin era Darth Vader y entonces… ¿quién era Lurian Houssen? ¿Acaso su padre se había convertido al Lado Oscuro? No podía aceptar el hecho de que Vader no le hubiese contado alguna vez que su padre fue un maestro Jedi, sentía como si le hubiesen mentido y prefería buscar otra explicación, mientras seguía divagando en recuerdos ajenos recopilando información.

Quizá… Quizá si derrocaba a más Jedi y los despojaba de sus poderes y recuerdos como había hecho con Kenobi descubriría la verdad…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de forma brusca cuando el joven llegó hasta su nave y notó como una partida de clones había dado con ella y habían derrotado a su PROXY.

Los clones no debían verle, si informaban al Emperador de su existencia todo habría terminado entonces tanto para él como para su maestro, entonces… lo mejor era no dejar testigos.

De su cinturón tomó el sable de Kenobi, invadido por un extraño sentimiento y necesidad de usarlo, acercándose sin miedo de ser visto hacia los Clones quienes voltearon a ver quién se dirigía hacia ellos, reconociendo aquél sable a la perfección…

- ¡Un Jedi! – gritó uno y el grupo de 20 clones llegó listo con sus armas y apuntando a Krey, luego no dudaron en disparar a matar.-

Mas ningún proyectil rozó siquiera la blanca piel del chico, quién no necesitaba ni cubrirse con el sable ni hacer gestos para invocar la Fuerza con sus manos, los disparos eran desviados por la mirada del Sith, y arrojados de vuelta a aquellos que habían disparado… De 20 quedaron con suerte 5, los cuales fueron cruelmente asesinados por el sable del rubio, quién se encargó únicamente de recoger el cuerpo del droide, el cual podría ser rastreado como la nave, los clones no eran importantes.

Krey abordó su Goliath, y la programó para llegar cuánto antes a su lugar de descanso, al único hogar que conocía… Demasiadas muertes de seres vivos en un día, y si bien no le importó en su momento, ahora había algo mal en su interior… Algo que no le dejaba ni quería dejarle en calma.

¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpa? Muchas cosas que Krey no conocía y me arriesgaría a decir que era la primera vez que sentía algo así en su vida… Parte de él se sentía asqueado de lo hecho, juzgando que tal vez lo que creía correcto no lo era tanto… De nuevo las palabras de aquél hombre en sus sueños acudieron cual fantasmal sentencia, una y otra vez aquella voz repetía lo mismo… Y él se preguntaba, ¿quién era ese hombre?

¿Sería tal vez su padre? No… Imposible… Su padre era un Sith… ¿Entonces?

Nada tenía lógica para el joven quién solo hallaría las respuestas necesarias más adelante, cuando aprendiese a ver a través del manto de mentiras el cual Vader capciosamente había puesto frente a los ojos del chico, impidiéndole ver la verdad.

Los minutos se hacían horas en aquella soledad y silencio, notaba como los conocimientos de Kenobi pasaban frente a él a medida que continuaba divagando en los recuerdos ajenos, tanteando sus nuevas adquisiciones. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su maestro cuando viese el sable de Anakin? Su sable… ¿Volvería a verlo de la misma forma después de tanto? ¿Quedaría algo de Anakin en él?

Más de pronto otro súbito recuerdo asaltó la mente del Sith.

Había una mujer dando a luz, su nombre era Padne…

- ¿Vader tiene dos hijos? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.- ¿Qué… fue de la niña?

No solamente Obi-Wan Kenobi había estado en el parto, si no que tras la muerte de la madre se había encargado de entregar al varón a una familia de Tatooine y a la chica… A la chica no lo recordaba con claridad, aunque lo haría en su debido momento. ¡Menuda recompensa que iba a obtener cuando su maestro supiese eso! Aunque extrañamente no podía imaginar a Vader feliz, nunca lo había visto sin máscara pero ahora, gracias a los recuerdos que había obtenido del maestro de su maestro, sabía a la perfección que muy guapo no debió quedar luego de que cayese tan cercano al río de lava.

La cosa se estaba tornando interesante…

.-.

La "Goliath" dio aviso de la pronta llegada a la base espacial, por suerte sus ánimos habían regresado y podría dar el reporte a su maestro sin dificultades y cómo no, datos extra.

Todo parecía tan calmado cuando Krey llegó de vuelta a su "hogar, los droides comúnmente ajetreados ahora únicamente aguardaban su llegada y sus órdenes. Algo no encajó en Krey en primera instancia, más cuando un nuevo holodroide se acercó al rubio y por inercia se arrodilló imaginando lo que pasaría…Y Krey recibía entonces a su maestro, quién había aguardado impaciente la llegada de su aprendiz.

La misión fue completada con éxito, maestro – anunció el Houssen, tratando de no pensar en el arrepentimiento que había sentido tras aquella masacre.- Obi-Wan Kenobi está muerto.

- Bien hecho, mi joven aprendiz – felicitó el Lord Sith, quién de nuevo, tras 26 años volvía a tener esa oscura y sádica sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está el sable del Jedi? – preguntó luego, para corroborar su victoria.-

El rubio no demoró en entregarle su arma láser nueva, la cual fue activada en las manos de Vader, el cual la analizaba con la mirada.

- "Tal y como la recordaba" – pensó y de pronto dirigió el arma hacia Krey, como si planease atacarle mas el rubio, atento a los movimientos de su maestro efectuó la defensa perfecta con un sable de filo azul el cual parecía haber acudido por arte de magia a sus manos.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Vader casi en un furioso rugido.-

- Lo encontré entre las cosas de Kenobi… Creo que es suyo, Anakin Skywalker – la voz de Krey sonaba tan amenazante en ese instante, aún sin quererlo, Vader retrocedió un paso.-

- Ambos sables son tuyos ahora, pero no te atrevas a volver a dirigirte a mi con ese nombre, o lo pasarás mal, chico – la amenaza sonaba sincera, pero el mismo Vader estaba asustado… Sorprendiendo a su aprendiz… ¿Vader tenía miedo? Por primera vez Krey pudo detectar eso, y la socarrona sonrisa que apareció en sus labios intimidó aún más al Lord Sith.- Mañana recibirás el informe de una nueva misión, se a detectado a un Jedi atacando junto con varios nativos de Felucia unos almacenes de armas clon… Te encargarás de los clones, de los almacenes, de los rebeldes y del Jedi – recuperó entonces el maestro la compostura frente a su aprendiz para enfrentar los penetrantes ojos del rubio y luego solo desapareció con un "Recibirás toda la información mañana".-

Vader no entendía bien qué sucedía… ¿Los poderes de Krey habían aumentado? No, no era eso, aunque había captado ese detalle… Se trataba de esas miradas, de esa expresión corporal, de esa extraña aura… De la presencia de su viejo sable una vez más frente a sus ojos.

Presentimientos, había tenido un mal presentimiento, una perturbación en el flujo natural de la Fuerza… Algo grande estaba por pasar.

Por otro lado, Krey pensó en que sería mejor contarle lo de su hijo a Vader al día siguiente, cuando recibiese el informe completo de su nueva misión ya que ahora no había tenido la oportunidad. Su maestro se había comportado muy extraño…

- Todo esto es… Muy extraño… - susurró, recostándose en la cama, fijando su mirada en el techo con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Intimidé a Vader? – se preguntó a sí mismo.-

Mas no era eso lo que llamaba su atención del todo, si no la forma en la que habían llegado a él los poderes de Kenobi… Recordó en aquél instante el aura que había rodeado el cadáver y como él se había sentido atraído por ésta… Vio como el aura había acudido a él como si la hubiese reclamado y luego… Luego venía aquél tremendo dolor y el crecimiento de sus poderes junto con los recuerdos del fallecido… Y pensó en que quizá podía hacer eso con cualquier Jedi que matase, dándose cuenta de que sin duda eso sería realmente útil para su misión principal… Asesinar al Emperador para Vader y descubrir si realmente su maestro le había mentido… Y de ser ese el caso, tomar cartas en el asunto para vengarse, pues ahora, lo que más deseaba era saber quién era él… Deseaba saber quién era aquél hombre de sus visiones, deseaba saber quién era el verdadero Lurian Houssen… El Sith que había luchado junto con Vader, o el maestro Jedi honorable y respetable que Obi-Wan Kenobi había conocido en su momento.

_Continuará… _


End file.
